rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Redder Kane
Redder Kane '''is a student at Beacon Academy, and one of main RWBY OCs. Though he has not yet formed a team, he remains one of the academy's strongest students, even though his intelligence is... questionable. He is the main protagnist of Zeon's RWBY fanfiction. Appearence Redder is a well-built, tall, and muscular young man with striking black eyes and wild sakura hair. His most defining feature is the scaly scarf, which he apparently found in the attic as a young boy, a heirloom from his father. At the beginning of the series, Redder wears a blue vest with orange trim, along with white shorts with black ties, and black sandals. Later in the series, Redder wears a black shirt with orange trim, missing one sleeve. The rest of his attire remains the same. Redder has a scar on the left side of his neck, though his scarf usually covers it. Gallery Redder Young.jpg|Redder as a young boy. Redder Death.jpg|Redder before his "death". Redder Angry.jpg|Redder enraged. Personality Despite his age, Redder's personality is very much like a hyperactive kid. He seems to have problems thinking things through to the end, or rather, to the beginning, as he often pictures the end result and not what will get him there. This also leads to him easily forgetting or overlooking important and sometimes life-threating details, causing injuries often. Redder often seems to realize his mistakes and faults after the damage has been done, leading to his often repeated catchphrase, "I shouldn't have done that". Redder has a great talent for running, though he lacks speed, instead being able to run for months without stopping. Redder also has the odd habit of buying immensely expensive items that have no real value, but only exist to sate his curiosity or his rabid fanboy-ness for certain things. Redder also seems to love food (but only food he likes), often dazing off in the middle of regular activities to daydream about his favorite food. Despite often professing he doesn't care what he looks like or what strangers think of him (which is true), when it comes to people Redder thinks he will get to know, he takes great strides into making himself as pleasent and presentable as possible. Redder enjoys doing random skits or actions in the middle of anything, be it a conversation, a battle, or other events. He also hums sounds, usually repeating the same song over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and you get the point. History Powers and Abilities Redder's main form of weaponry is a pair of gauntlets he has dubbed '''The Dragons. These appear to be normal red gauntlets at first glance, though flame-based Dust imbedded in the hilt allows them to generate and freely control flame. Do to Redder's somewhat unhealthy obsession with dragons, he has the habit of even naming his attacks based on dragon anatomy. A pair of smaller gauntlets are strapped around his legs, underneath his shoes, allowing him to generate flame from there as well. Quotes Major Battles Relatonships Trivia *He is partially based off Natsu Dragneel from the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. Category:Huntsman Category:Zeon1 Category:Character Category:Fan Made Character